


Always, Kiddo: Always

by PinkEasterEggs



Series: IronDad Prompts To Warm And Break Your Heart [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: “Y-you don’t hate me?” Peter’s voice was meek and small as he choked on a sob.Tony immediately shot back up, looking at Peter with confusion and horor. “Hate you? No, why?”“Because i’m w-weak.”Tony knows that something is up with Peter. He's been acting differently and shying away far more often. However, when he finds out the truth, he never expected it to be so heartbreaking.#1: May's Abusive Boyfriend





	Always, Kiddo: Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoy :)))
> 
> (Some swearing near the end so be warned)

Tony knew something was up with the kid. For little over a month now, Peter had been different. He was quieter, reverting back to being the shy kid that Tony could hardly even remember now he was so used to Peter’s motor mouth; he was more inverted, always crouching into himself and wrapping his arms tightly around his body when Tony was teaching him something in the lab. The worst thing though, was the return of Peter’s stutter.

The nervous stutter that always cracked the kid’s voice and managed to break Tony’s heart each time he heard it. After knowing Peter for a while now, the nervousness that seemed to shroud the teenager whenever in the presence of Iron Man himself, had disappeared. In it’s wake left a mutual respect and bond, filled with lots of teasing, hair ruffling and chatty conversations. 

But Peter seemed to be eternally nervous now, his voice far too monotonous for Tony’s liking and the spark that had once been in the kid’s eyes had been extinguished weeks ago. It killed Tony to see the way that Peter stuttered, adverted his eyes to floor and just generally looked miserable.

For the first few weeks, when his prompts and questions of “Everything okay, kid?” had been avoided or rebuffed with a stuttered “Y-yeah, everything is f-fine Mr Stark,” or a simple shrug, tony had brushed it off. Teenagers were complex— that was something he didn’t need to be a Genius for. Sometimes kids had bad days that left them in moods. And sometimes there was drama at school that managed to follow them home. 

Tony knew he wasn’t Peter’s Dad. He shouldn’t even consider himself as a parental figure— because he sure as hell wasn’t. He was Peter’s mentor, he helped out with Spider-Man and looked out for his well-being just because he could. It was the right thing to do.

But still, Peter’s behaviour was starting to scare Tony. The bags under the teen’s eyes had grown in size, his skin looking far more gaunt than usual and the normal buzz of life and energy that Tony had began to associate with the rambunctious kid had long gone. All that was left of the kid Tony had grown to care for (because he didn’t love Peter— no, definitely not) was the shell of a zombie who shrugged and mumbled and stuttered. 

“Is Peter coming over tonight?” Pepper asked as she walked into the lab. Tony was working on some new designs for a brand new Spider-Man suit, hoping that if he made it super cool it might break Peter out of the month long funk he’d been trapped in. “It’s Wednesday today, right?”

Tony sighed heavily, shaking his head. “He cancelled a little over an hour ago.” His eyes went to his phone for the millionth time, hoping a message would pop up and it would be Peter saying he changed his mind and would be over as soon as possible. No such luck, yet.

Pepper frowned, walking over to Tony and pressing herself up against his back. Tony unconsciously leaned into her touch as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and her head bend down towards the crown of his head.

“Is he alright?” The worry in her tone was evident and it made Tony frown. For a month, he’d been wondering if maybe he was being paranoid. If maybe Peter wasn’t as moody and nervous as he’d thought and he was just projecting his concerns out into something that wasn’t true. But if Pepper, a highly observant and practical woman, saw the changes in the teen, then that wasn’t good.

“What do you mean?”

“As if you haven’t noticed,” Pepper scoffed, running a hand through Tony’s hair now. “He’s different. I didn’t think Peter could be more nervous and shaky, even if he tried. And it looks like he hasn’t had a proper meal in weeks.”

“Kid’s just growing up— ’tis part of being a teenager,” Tony sighed, trying to shake off his fears.

“This isn’t about being a teenager, Tony.” Pepper’s voice was hard. “Teen’s are moody and they can change their behaviours like a switch, yes, but this is more than that. Peter looks like he’s ready to cry at any given moment. He stutters around me like we haven’t gotten to know each other for months and have movie nights. He isn’t the same— something is wrong.”

“I know,” Tony groaned. “But each time i’ve asked the kid what’s up, he just says nothing is the matter or ignores me completely.”

“Is he having trouble at school?” Pepper knew that Tony was secretly keeping up with Peter’s grades, having hacked the school system to make sure Peter’s performance didn’t slip because of Spider-Man.

“No, he’s still been getting straight As. He got one C four weeks ago but i’m not going to bring it up.”

“Any issues with his friends? He has two close ones, right? A Ned and MJ?”

“Ted,” Tony corrected, even though he knew it was wrong. “Not that i’m aware of. Last time Pete was here, his phone was going off like crazy and i’m guessing it could’ve only been their weird little group chat.”

“What about that Flash kid? The one that was mean to him a few weeks ago?”

“Considering that i then had a little chat with the prick after he tried to push Peter down the stairs and i so happened to be there to pick him up, i doubt it. If he is, i’ll kill him.”

“Tony, you can’t kill a minor.” Pepper chastised, even though Tony knew she was probably smiling.

“I can if he’s picking on my kid,” Tony scoffed.

“Oh, he’s your kid is he now?” There was a lightness in Pepper’s tone. Something warm.

“I mean the kid.” Tony tried to brush it off; he wasn’t Peter’s father. (So why did he feel like he was?)

“Don’t pretend not to care,” Pepper cut in. “Believe it or not, it’s actually more attractive when you admit how much Peter has grown on you. I like seeing you looking after him; it shows me how much you’ve matured and grown.”

“Blame the kid,” Tony sighed, there was no point trying to conceal his emotions to Pepper. She probably knew how much he cared without him even needing to open his mouth. “He brings it out of me.”

“That’s why i’m scared for him,” Pepper admitted. “Not because of you, but because Peter is such an open and caring young boy. It’s scaring me to see him so closed off and detached from us and the world.”

“I wish he would open up to me. I’ve asked him for weeks what is going on.” 

“Maybe you need a different approach?” Pepper suggested and Tony turned around in his seat to face her with a quizzical look. Her arms were still around his neck and Tony opened his legs up so Pepper could lean in a little more.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, obviously just asking him what’s wrong isn’t working. Maybe if you open up to him? Peter’s a sweet kid but his self-worth is somewhat questionable. Sometimes people end up shutting themselves off if they think that when they open up, it will drive others away.”

“Peter knows i’ll always have his back. No questions asked.” Tony frowned, the words holding such a weight that it seems to fall down heavy on his heart. Peter had to know that. Right? Surely the kid knew that no matter what the problem was— or whatever he could do— it would never drive Tony away.

“Sometimes you need to say it, Tony,” Pepper’s voice was quiet but the words seemed to blare into Tony’s ears. He’ll be the first to admit that emotions and admitting his feelings was pretty difficult for him to do. He didn’t like to open himself up verbally and become vulnerable in such a brutal and easily rebuked way.

But if Peter didn’t know or understand the fact that Tony was there (to the end of the line as Cap would say) and he wasn’t going anywhere, then Tony knew that despite his reservations and peeves, he needed to correct that.

“FRIDAY, has Happy picked Peter up from school yet?” Tony suddenly spoke to the open room, ignoring the way a small smile slid across Pepper’s lips. 

“No, Mr Hogan is about to leave now.”

“Tell him not to bother,” Tony declared as he stood up, shutting off the screen displaying the designs for Peter’s new suit.

“Mr Hogan is asking what’s going on. He says, and i quote, ‘are we making the kid walk home now because if so, i want a raise from babysitting him for so long’.” FRIDAY replied breezily.

Tony rolled his eyes, his heart growing at the way Pepper chuckled. “Tell the forehead of security that i’ll be picking the kid up today. And about the raise, tell him not to hold his breath. Peter’s told me many stories about his death-defying tactics as he’s tried to navigate Queens traffic.”

“I hope you find out what’s wrong,” Pepper called as Tony left his lab.

“Me too,” he yelled over his shoulder before taking the elevator down to where he kept his cars. He picked an Audi R8 (one of the grey ones because he knew how embarrassed the kid got when he drove the flashy coloured ones) and sped out into the New York streets.

By the time Tony parked outside the school, the bell had just rung and students had begun to file out of the building. He watched as groups of teenagers seemed to rejoice in the fresh air, waving goodbye to their friends or hanging out on the steps as they talked and waited to be picked up. 

Tony couldn’t help the nervousness that filled his stomach as he waited for the familiar face to join the crowd. Eventually, after several minutes, Tony watched as Peter walked out of the double doors, Ned on his tail. His friend was talking a mile a minute it seemed from the way his mouth seemed to be constantly moving. Peter just kept his eyes down and listened, sending his friend a small smile when necessary. 

So whatever was effecting Peter wasn’t about Ned, Tony realised. Maybe it really was that Flash kid.

Just as his thoughts came across the bully, Tony watched as said teen walked out of the school, surrounded by his douchebag posse. Tony frowned, glaring as he watched the little prick saunter down the stairs like he owned the place. But just as they were reaching towards Peter and Ned, Flash’s course seemed to change. He walked away without a backwards glance as his former bully victim.

So it wasn’t Flash either. Was someone else bullying him? Who else could it be?

Tony whipped out his phone, sending Peter a message when the teen began to look around with a frown, obviously trying to spot Happy’s car. ‘In front of you’ it read and Tony watched as Peter looked down at his phone before staring straight at the car Tony was hidden in.

Peter walked over, waving goodbye to Ned, before nervously crawling into the passenger seat of Tony’s car.

“Hey kid,” Tony smiled, ruffling Peter’s hair as he sat down and put on his seatbelt.

“Hi M-Mr Stark, where’s H-Happy?” Peter looked so meek and closed off that it teared more at the Tony’s already chipped heart.

“Gave him the afternoon off,” Tony shrugged before whizzing away from the curb and back into Queen’s traffic. Driving Peter home wouldn’t be that long of a journey and Tony hoped it gave him enough time to work up the courage to admit how he felt. “So, how was school kid?” Anything you wanna tell me, he mentally added.

Peter shrugged, looking out the window with a sad look. His sleeves were pulled up over his hands and Tony could see them shaking slightly.

“That Flash kid giving you any trouble?” Tony prompted.

“N-not since you y-yelled at him,” that elicited a small smirk out of Peter, shooting Tony a quick small smile before resuming his sad look out the window.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” Tony admitted, hoping Peter would understand the meaning behind it.

“I know,” Peter whispered, the words so quiet that it sounded more like he was exhaling than speaking. 

“So Ted doing fine?”

“He’s cool,” Peter mumbled, not even reverting back to their playful habit of correcting Tony when he purposely said his best friend’s name wrong. 

“And that MJ girl? The scary one?”

“She’s been sick lately,” Peter admitted. “Haven't seen her in a week.”

“Oh no,” Tony frowned, shooting Peter a worried look. “Anything serious?” Was this what was making Peter so nervous and shut off? Was it that his friend was ill?

Peter shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself in the same self-preservation way he’d been doing for weeks now. “Nah, she’s just s-sick. C-cold, i think.”

Tony nodded, the heavy weight in his stomach growing as he realised they were near where Peter lived. They passed the Delmar’s Deli which Peter always raved about. So MJ issues were out too.

“You haven’t been going out as Spider-Man much lately.” It wasn’t a question. Tony had read the suits’ reports for the last three weeks, noting that Peter’s schedule of going out every day apart from Wednesdays had decreased to going out only once or sometimes twice a week. Even when he did go out as his web-slinging alter ego, it wasn’t for very long.

Tony, for the life of him, couldn’t work out why.

“Thanks for the l-lift, Mr Stark,” Peter gave him a small smile, which didn’t manage to reach his eyes. 

“Anytime Pete,” Tony mumbled as he watched the teen get out of the car. He wanted to yell for Peter to come back and say something like ‘please talk to me Peter, i care so much, i just want to help you’ or ‘whatever you say, whatever is going on, i got your back’ but before he could even open his mouth, Peter had retreated into his apartment building. 

The weight of failure settled on Tony as he began to drive off. He wondered what he’d tell Pepper— ‘hey honey, so i’m a coward and didn’t tell Peter how i really feel or that i’d have his back and i still don’t know what the hell is up with the kid’.

Tony was just passing Delmar’s Deli again when he spotted Peter’s phone out of the corner of his eye. Sitting on the passenger seat, left behind and forgotten, was the Spider-kid’s mobile in all its cracked glory. Tony sighed, checking his mirrors before doing a U turn (ignoring the honks) and heading back to Peter’s apartment. 

He may not know what was wrong with Peter but he did know that nothing was going to get better if a teenager was separated from his phone.

Parking the car, Tony reached out for the cracked mobile and began the trek up to Peter’s apartment door. The elevator had stopped working a few weeks ago, meaning he had to climb the several flights of stairs to reach the kid’s door. The paint was chipped like always and despite the way it looked old and untasteful, Tony found himself fond of this door.

Or maybe he was just fond of what the door protected.

He fumbled in his pockets for the Parker’s residence key, having been gifted his own cut by May herself a few months ago. He was about to put the key in the lock and let himself in when an elderly lady shuffled out of her own apartment, opposite from the Parker’s.

She was a kind, old woman, with a balding patch of white hair and a friendly smile. Tony was pretty sure her name was Dorris and she had absolutely no idea who he was (which he liked). To her, he was Peter’s father (neither Tony, May nor Peter had bothered to correct her when she’d said they looked like a lovely family one afternoon as they’d all shuffled back to the Parker’s after a day of ‘bonding’ as Pepper called it). 

“How lovely, your back,” she smiled sweetly at him and Tony smiled back. She seemed to radiate such peaceful energy.

“I came to see the kid,” he told her truthfully, nodding his head towards the door.

“How lovely,” she exposed her row of fake teeth in a large smile.

“Would you like some help getting down the stairs?” Tony offered, pocketing the kid’s phone and holding out his arm for Dorris to cling to.

“What a lovely man,” Dorris’ eyes gleamed as she accepted his hold and let him help her get down the flight of stairs. “I can see where your son gets his gentleman behaviour from. He did the same thing for me last week.”

“He’s a good kid,” Tony nodded with a proud smile. He may not have been the one to raise Peter but he still felt like a proud dad whenever the kid did something kind hearted. 

“Oh he’s the best,” Dorris agreed. “Such a lovely young boy.”

They were halfway down the stairs when Dorris spoke up again, a small frown on her face this time. “Although, i do wish that he kept it down.”

“Kept it down?” Tony frowned, confused by her words.

“Oh yes, i don’t mean to complain as he is such a wonderful boy after all. You should be proud.”

“What do you mean?” Tony pressed as he helped her get down the stairs, his grip never faulting as her frail body struggled to take each step with a good balance.

“It’s always around this time that he starts yelling,” she mutters, shaking her head as if she were talking like he was playing loud music or being a general annoying teen. “There’s always a loud crash.”

“A loud crash?”

“Yes, it’s whenever that new guy comes and goes,” Dorris shakes her head. “I’m guessing he’s the new boyfriend— you really shouldn’t have let that woman go, darling. She really is a wonderful woman.”

Tony ignores the comment about May; it still baffles him slightly that this old lady just seemed to believe that he and the Parker’s really were a family. Without a doubt, she saw him and May as a divorced couple raising their teenage boy. For some reason, it warmed his heart that someone saw him as the responsible, caring father type than just a billionaire superhero with a ego so large it struggled to fit in his suit. He liked being seen as a part of the Parker family.

“May has a new boyfriend?” Tony frowned, wondering when that had happened and why Peter hadn’t mentioned it.

“Oh yes, i don’t like him very much,” Dorris whispered in a conspiratorial way. “He seems a bit oafish, if you ask me. Always loud and yelling. I always hear loud noises and yelling when he comes home.”

Tony frowned as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Dorris thanking him once again before waddling off to wherever she was going. Tony watched her go for a second, her words circling round in his head. May has a new boyfriend and whenever he is home, there are always loud sounds and yelling come from their apartment. It doesn’t settle right in his stomach as he bounds up the stairs with a new-found panic. 

His heard hammers in his chest as he rounds the corner to the Parker’s apartment. Tony knew from memorising May’s work schedule that she never comes home until late on weekdays, her nurse job meaning she stays until shift rotation at around 7pm. 

Just like Dorris had said, when Tony held his breath and listened carefully, he could hear the loud sounds. The yelling and even something smashing. Rage filled him as understanding dawned on Tony’s mind. If May was out that there were only two people in the apartment: this new boyfriend and Peter.

Tony didn’t even hesitate to push his key in the lock and burst through the door. Once inside, the sounds of yelling was getting louder. He could hear a whimpering sound as a gruff voice seemed to roar and bounce off the walls.

“I asked you to get me another fucking beer!” The voice yelled, followed by a small sob. “Don’t make ask again!”

“W-we don’t have anymore Dave!” The unmistakable voice of Peter tore through Tony’s heart as he rounded the corner to the Parker’s living room. He could see the back of some guy standing there in front of Peter. The kid had tears running down his face and there was smashed glass at his feet, the shards all pointy and sticking out in his direction. Peter was shaking slightly, a look of pure terror on his face as this new boyfriend, Dave, cowered over him.

“Did i fucking ask?” Dave spat, stepping forward and backhanding Peter across the face. Peter whimpered, falling to the ground and into the glass, crying out when a few shards embedded into his skin.

The anger Tony had been feeling doubled as he turned his watch into a gauntlet, letting it power up before walking further into the room. He watched as Dave stepped closer to his kid (because screw whatever emotional constipation he had, Peter WAS his kid and right now his kid was being hurt), raising his powered-up weapon and letting out a growl.

“Step the fuck away from my kid.” Tony’s words were harsh and the guttural emotion that seemed to drive the words seemed to shock this new boyfriend far more than the fact that Iron Man was standing in his girlfriend’s living room.

“You’re Iron Man . . .” Dave trailed off with a frown, complete confusion decorating his features.

“And you’re an asshole who just hit my kid,” Tony snarled. “Do as i said: get away from him.” He tilted his head to the side, glaring at the man and daring him to step any closer. Tony wasn’t innocent like Peter, who he knew could’ve destroyed Dave with one punch but instead had been taking the abuse for what seems like weeks now; Tony would easily kill this guy if he stepped out of line.

Dave’s eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, away from Peter. His hands raised up and he looked ready to throw up. When he was far enough away from Peter, Tony turned his repulser down to the lowest setting and fired. The satisfaction at seeing that assholes body get thrown across the room before crumpling onto the floor against the wall, filled Tony up with more than he could’ve anticipated.

“Mr S-Stark?” Peter’s small and terrified voice cut across Tony’s thoughts. In seconds, he’d turned his gauntlet back into a watch and scooped Peter up into his arms. He didn’t care about the glass digging into his knees as he brought Peter closer, letting the teen cry in his arms.

“FRIDAY, call 911; tell them we have an unconscious child abuser that needs to be locked up for a very long time,” Tony whispers, knowing the AI in his sunglasses would do as he commanded without hesitation. “And call all my lawyers, tell them we are about to file such a heavy lawsuit that this asshole won’t ever see life outside of his cell again.”

Tony holds Peter closer, feeling the urge to cry himself as his kid sobs into his chest, his young body shaking. A wet patch on his shirt grows but Tony doesn’t care. He just holds Peter, face pressed into his curls, and tries to dispel the terror and horror of what he’d just witnessed.

“How long?” Tony whispers, voice so soft and low that he knew it was only Peter’s enhanced hearing that could’ve picked it up.

“May m-met him 2 months ago,” Peter’s broken voice replied, hitching every now and then with a new sob. “H-he started hanging out at the apartment when i finished school about 5 weeks ago. H-he started to hurt me a week after that.”

One month. For one month his kid had been subjected to a human punching bag as some grown up asshole decided to take whatever shit out on him.

“Why didn’t you fight back?” The words weren’t accusatory and Tony made sure Peter knew he wasn’t mad by kissing the side of his head, just under his temple. He’d never kissed Peter before but then he’d never seen Peter get hit in such a domestic setting and sob out on his chest either.

“I was s-scared,” Peter admitted. He lifted his head out of Tony’s chest, revealing his bloodshot eyes and pink cheeks, a look of hysterics on his face. “I t-thought if i fought b-back then my emotions would s-stop me from c-controlling my fear. I was scared i’d k-kill him.”

Tony understood; as much as he wished Peter had simply just decked that guy, he knew why he hadn’t fought back. Peter’s strength was so enhanced and raw that if he didn’t pull his punches the right amount, he could easily put his fist straight throw the man’s face. Emotions made you erratic and in turn, it made it harder to control yourself.

God, Tony thought, feeling tears grow in his own eyes. This kid was honestly a Godsend, taking all the abuse out of fear that he could cause serious damage if he even tried to defend himself.

“You’re such a good kid Peter,” Tony pressed his face back in Peter’s hair, the curls tickling his nose.

“Y-you don’t hate me?” Peter’s voice was meek and small as he choked on a sob.

Tony immediately shot back up, looking at Peter with confusion and horor. “Hate you? No, why?”

“Because i’m w-weak.”

Tony moved his hands to be placed on either side of Peter’s cheeks. His eyes were full of seriousness and love as they bored into the kid’s timid and large ones. “You are NOT weak Peter, do you understand me? You are so unbelievably strong and brave; you took all of this because you knew that you were stronger. Never say you are weak kid, because you’re the strongest person i know: both physically and emotionally. I’m always here for you Peter— always. I’m never going anywhere.”

Peter crawls back into Tony’s embrace, pressing his tear stained face into the crook of Tony’s neck as the man wraps one hand around the kid’s back as the other goes into his hair. They sit like that, broken glass surrounding them with Peter practically glued to Tony as the man presses his cheek into Peter’s hair, for ages as they wait for the police to arrive.

“I wish you’d told me,” Tony admits with a small sigh, Peter’s warm body filling the festering hole that had been growing in his chest since his conversation with Dorris with peace. There was something calming about having Peter in his arms. Tony swears in that moment, he makes the conscious decision that if it ever came down to it, he would die for Peter without a moment’s hesitation.

Peter sniffles, closing his eyes as the sounds of feet running up the stairs get picked up by his enhanced hearing. Soon Dave was going to be locked away and all of Peter’s fears and recent horrors would be over.

“That’s why i left my phone in your car,” he whispers into Tony’s neck, counting down the seconds until the police bombarded into the small apartment. “I knew you’d save me.”

Tony swallows a lump in his throat, placing another kiss on Peter’s face, this time on his forehead. He can hear as the police come stumbling in, guns raised and handcuffs out. 

“Always, kiddo; always.”


End file.
